The Unexpected
by vapidmemories
Summary: Emily, Naomi, Pandora, Thomas, Effy, and Katie regroup in this story aiming to rekindle their previous friendship. Relationships form. Characters change. New ones are introduced. Plot twists are prevalent.
1. Chapter 1

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **The characters of Effy Stonem, Katie Fitch, Emily Fitch, Naomi Campbell, Pandora Moon, Thomas Tomone and any and all other minor characters/locations from the television series Skins are the sole property of Company Pictures, and are used herein without permission or contest to their ownership for the sole purpose of personal, non-profit entertainment. Any and all minor characters that have not appeared in the television series, and this storyline, are the sole creation and property of the author and may not be reproduced without prior consent (if you want to post it, just ask).

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first shot of a Skins fanfiction, so it goes without saying that it might be completely terrible. Please leave any reviews/comments/criticism that you can. It would be much appreciated! With that being said, ENJOY!_

* * *

The sidewalk outstretched before her lay riddled with puddles. Petrichor and car exhaust were the first smells to pierce Effy's sinuses as she left the taxi. Only days before she was released from prison after serving a five year sentence. Thanks to her attorney and good behavior, she was granted early parole with a hefty two hundred fifty thousand pound fine.

Since entering the London streets again, her mind pondered the wellbeing of Naomi, her former flatmate who nearly died of cancer. The memories were almost as debilitating as when _he _disappeared. She remembered the pain in Emily's eyes when she finally learned what had happened. Effy caused her that pain. And for that, Effy could never forgive herself, for she knew that feeling all too well.

Effy arrived at her new flat swiftly, and fumbled for the keys. Given her fresh criminal record, this was the only flat she qualified for. As for a job, that's where she knew her manipulation skills would help out.

A sour smell perturbed her nose as she crossed over the flat's threshold. The interior was covered in a vomit green carpet and tacking furnishing. _At least it's something_, she thought. She strolled into the kitchen, her heels clacking against the decade old laminate floor. On the stove sat a navy blue kettle which she filled with water and set to boil.

While waiting for the kettle, she went to explore the "master suite" which was nothing compared to her old flat. Inside sat a full sized bed, an end table, a small closet, and a dinky bathroom. Plopping her purse onto the bed, she watched dust arise from the comforter. Digging inside her purse, she gathered the numerous pill bottles she was prescribed and walked toward the loo. Inside, she found a medicine cabinet and organized her pill bottles according to the time of day they were to be taken: morning, noon, night, and the bottle for emergencies.

A whistling came from the kitchen as she closed the medicine cabinet. Once more her heels sounded across the floor. She fixed a cup of tea and headed toward the couch and telly she had in the living room adjacent to her bedroom. Sitting down, she flipped the telly to the news and sipped from her steaming cup. A female voice echoed from the set recapping today's stock prices and current events. Effy grew bored of the reminder of her old life. With that, she sighed and resigned to her room, reaching into the medicine cabinet to down the nighttime pills, and climbed into the moth ball-smelling bed.

* * *

A phone call woke Effy up. She typically never answered calls from "unknown," but she figured, _why the hell not?_

"Effy!" the female voice screeched.

Confused by the tone of voice, Effy let out a nervous chuckle answering, "Yeah?"

"It's been too long and I heard you were out of prison! It's still quite bollocks if you ask me. We need to catch up, what do you say Ef?"

"Panda?" Effy asked.

"Of course! Your BFF, remember Ef?"

"Yes, I remember, Panda."

"Thomas and I are coming to London today, and I think it would be super-duper splendid if we hung out like old times."

The idea struck Effy off guard, but she wasn't completely opposed to it. "Sounds great, Panda. Where would you like to meet?" Effy could hear a squeal coming from the other end.

"Great! Tonight at the club on Cannon Street. It'll be heaps of fun!" Panda squealed and clicked off the line before Effy could agree.

_Same old, Pandora, _Effy thought. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table, **9:45 **it read. She quickly rose and readied herself for today's job search. In yesterday's newspaper she spotted an ad for a banking position that she knew she could score easily. Doning a navy blue blazer, a messy bun, and light smoky eye, she clutched her purse and returned to the bustling London once more.

* * *

"Thank you sir, " Effy said shaking hands with the bank's CEO.

"I'm glad, Ms. Stonem. Welcome aboard. Just remember, any funny business and I will call the FSA," the CEO warned.

"I understand, sir." Effy remarked as she walked towards the exit of the conference room in the direction of the elevator.

_I guess I could get used to this environment again,_ she thought. The down arrow illuminated in front of her as she anxiously waited for the elevator. The building reminded her of the past, but at least it was a job.

The elevator doors opened showing its sole occupant to Effy. A man her age stood next to her, his skin contrasted her pallor, the way _his_ used to, and his smile revealed his sole dimple. Effy returned ha half smile and focused on the doors closing.

"What level, Miss?" the man asked.

"Lobby, please," she spoke through a smile.

* * *

"Katie, are you coming to Naomi's set tonight? It's her last one until after the holidays," Emily chirped.

"Yeah, sure, Ems," Katie replied reluctantly, the distance showing in her voice.

Katie sat in her room staring longingly into her mirror. Her hair was a mess of auburn tangles. She drug a paddle brush through her locks before giving up and lighting a fag. As she exhaled, she watched her sad, laden with black eyeliner and mascara, eyes. Not long ago, her old beau broke her heart and took most of her savings. Katie took one last drag before she extinguished the cigarette in the ashtray to her left. _Might as well get ready for tonight_, she sighed.

Fishing around her closet, she found a body con skirt and black blouse to match. A pair of black heels finished the look. Pulling a pink lip gloss from her purse, she dabbed a little on and headed out the door.

"Taxi!" she screamed. Not long after a cab greeted her.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked.

"The comedy club on Cannon, please."

* * *

"Katie's coming?!" shouted Naomi. "Why the hell did you invite her? You know that Panda and Thomas are coming and I don't want her to cause a scene. I know she'll just bitch at Panda for remaining friends with Effy. You know that, Em!"

"I know, Naoms, but I just wanted to get her out of the flat and have her make some new mates."

"I guess that's okay… After her breakup she has been pretty secluded and cold-hearted…"

"It'll be okay. Love you babes." Emily smiled and pecked Naomi on the lips before she returned to the crowed to meet Panda and Thomas.

"Emily!" screeched an over joyous Panda.

"Hi, Panda," she said hugging the vivacious blonde and smiling at Thomas who stood behind Pandora. "How have you been?"

"Super-duper splendid! I called Ef this morning and invited her to come hang out like old times!" Panda exclaimed.

Emily's stomach dropped. Hearing Effy's name took her by surprise. She'd completely forgotten about her ever since Naomi was in the hospital. A flashback of her pain clouded her mind temporarily, but after the past two years, she knew she forgave Effy. Effy was only doing what Naomi told her, and she respected that. It wasn't all her fault. "She is now?"

"Oh bollocks! Did I mess something up by inviting Ef?" Panda replied sheepishly and she watched Emily's face turn from happy to concerned.

"No, no, it's just that Katie's coming too, and I'm not sure how things will play out is all."

"Everything will be good, like old times! We'll all be friends again!" Panda squealed as she drifted back into her utopia-influenced world.

"She hasn't stopped talking about it all day," Thomas sighed.

"I believe you," Emily joked.

Just behind the chatter of Emily, Pandora, and Thomas came Katie. Her dreary presence affected everyone almost immediately.

"Sexy poo! How are you?" Pandora exclaimed, her energy disregarded the dulling presence of Katie.

"I'm okay, Panda. Long time, no see," Katie replied.

"That's for sure. Since Uni, right? Either way, it's been a long time. I'm really stoked that we get to hang out."

"It sure is, Panda," Katie replied taking a seat at a dimly lit table next to the group. Not long after Emily joined her twin.

"It's good to see you out, Kate," she remarked.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's weird to see all the old crew here, well not all of them.."

"Didn't you hear that Effy got out of prison the other day?" Emily asked.

"She did?" her shock engulfed her thoughts. _What if she contacted Naomi, or Emily? I couldn't let her, she hurt them too much. She just let Emily get hurt with Naomi's situation. She SHOULD HAVE told her regardless. I can't forgive her ever. She's a wanker. _

"EFFY!" Panda screamed.

"Oh shit," Emily and Katie whispered in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **The characters of Effy Stonem, Katie Fitch, Emily Fitch, Naomi Campbell, Pandora Moon, Thomas Tomone and any and all other minor characters/locations from the television series Skins are the sole property of Company Pictures, and are used herein without permission or contest to their ownership for the sole purpose of personal, non-profit entertainment. Any and all minor characters that have not appeared in the television series, and this storyline, are the sole creation and property of the author and may not be reproduced without prior consent (if you want to post it, just ask).

* * *

_A/N: As expected, I continued on another chapter, but cranked it out rather quickly. What will happen to Katie and Effy? How did Naomi's comedy set go? FIND OUT NOW! (cheesy introduction over). If you do read, please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Effy walked into the club, high heels, short shorts, and all. Blinded by the strobe lights, she fell helpless to Pandora's hug attack.

"Hi, Panda," were the only words she managed to speak before she noticed Emily and Katie. "Panda, you didn't tell me they were going to be here…"

"I thought I'd just plan a reunion of everyone! Isn't it wonderful?" Panda cheered.

"I wouldn't say wonderful," Katie remarked in a low tone as she walked over to Effy and Pandora.

"Kate, no, don't," Emily shouted.

"Ems, she hurt you," Katie shouted back. Effy was right in front of her and she wanted, no needed, to give her a piece of her mind. That's when it hit her. She couldn't tell if it was the deer-in-the-headlights look from Effy's blue eyes, or the fact that she saw the vixen in a vulnerable state, that captured her attention. The way Effy dressed, although revealing, though not as revealing as uni, enticed her. Effy looked good, beautiful. When Emily grabbed Katie's hand, that's when she came back down to Earth.

"Kate, don't do anything stupid, please," Emily pleaded.

"I…I don't think I will, Ems," Katie stammered, slowly walking over to Effy, her puppy-love was written all over her face.

"Sexy poo, how nice of you to join us. It's just like old times!" Panda screamed.

"Katie," Effy said in acknowledgement. "I know you might be mad at me for hurting Emily. I just want to say that I'm sorry. I was just doing what Naomi told me. I'm so sorry."

"Effy, it's fine. Everything's all fine. How about I buy us some drinks and we'll catch up," Katie replied.

"Um, okay," Effy agreed. She had no idea what sparked Katie's emotion change. She could have sworn seconds before Katie would curse her out and force her to leave the club. Effy eyed the twin in front of her, trying to size up her opponent in case of an attack, but couldn't help but notice Katie's near-perfect legs underneath her scantily clad skirt. As for her top, it showed just the perfect amount of cleavage, she wasn't showing too much or too little.

"What's going on with Katie?" Pandora asked Emily.

"I…I don't know. I think she might have a crush…on Effy," Emily said shocked by her sister's actions. She could have sworn she hated Ef, and she definitely could have sworn she wasn't a lesbian.

Back at the bar, Katie asked the bartender for two whiskeys and brought one to Effy. She and Effy found seats together in the vicinity of their friends, yet far enough away to have a private conversation.

"I like the way you're dressing nowadays," Effy remarked.

"Oh, thank you. It's due to my line of work. Ditto to you as well. Your legs look great in those shorts. I'm jealous," she replied, gently placing her hand on Effy's thigh under the table.

Effy turned and looked at Katie with confusion in her pale blue eyes. Blushing, Katie quickly jerked her hand away.

"Ladies and wankers, give it up for Naomi!" boomed the male emcee.

"I guess we should pay attention now," Effy chuckled. Being back at one of Naomi's sets made her feel uneasy. She regretted not going to many of them during Naomi's sick spell. Naomi always supported her while she simply walked over Naomi. Her eyes locked on the dirty blonde who returned the gaze.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Naomi heckled.

"Don't give me a reason to leave," Effy heckled back, a smile plastered itself on her face. _I guess it isn't bad that she noticed me here. I miss her sarcasm, _Effy thought. _But as for Katie, I don't know what's up._ Effy believed Katie always had some reason to resent her. Whether it was due to hurting Emily or loving _him_, she never figured it out.

"They're really hitting it off over there. Since when is Katie gay?" Pandora questioned.

"That's not for us to wonder, roo," Thomas urged.

"I agree though," Emily remarked. "Something is strange about it. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"…And maybe if my lovely girlfriend and her friends paid attention to my set, I might get a few more laughs," Naomi joked.

Emily quickly turned around and blushed, mouthing, "I love you, babe."

Pandora broke the tension by squeezing Emily's thigh. "Sorry I got you in trouble," Pandora apologized.

The group contently watched as Naomi finished her set and walked off stage. Emily rushed over to her girlfriend, who glistened in sweat, to congratulate her.

"That was so great, Naoms," she cooed.

"How could you tell? You were talking through most of it," Naomi joked, wrapping her arm around the brunette. "Hey, what can you tell me about Katie and Effy? I could have sworn Katie want to rip Effy's head off."

"Trust me, so did I, but Katie just started talking to her," Emily replied. The couple quickly quieted down as Effy approached them.

"Naomi, that was a great set. I'm really glad Panda invited me here," Effy said while bringing Naomi into an embrace. "How have you been? We should catch up soon."

"I've been well. Maybe we can go out for coffee sometime." Naomi answered.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Katie interrupted.

"We were just talking about we need to catch up," Effy explained.

"We should all go get coffee tomorrow morning at Tilly's!" Katie exclaimed.

"Sounds like a plan," Effy agreed. "It's getting late though, so I'm going to head home. Great seeing you."

"No problem, I'm glad you came tonight, Ef. I've missed you," Naomi said.

"Yes, me too," Emily chirped.

Effy turned back to the exit before Pandora interrupted one last time. "Going home so soon, Ef?" she called.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired, Panda. I'll see you soon," Effy explained. She hugged Pandora, even though Pandora did most of the squeezing, and headed out the door.

The cool air against her pale skin raised goose bumps as she walked down the block. Her heels she removed due to the painful blisters accumulating on her feet. All she felt was the cool pavement beneath her. She enjoyed the solitude and calming effect of the empty streets. It wasn't before long when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around with defensive fists guarding her core.

"Ef, you left your phone at your seat. I wanted to make sure you got it back," a sheepish Katie mumbled.

Still startled, Effy replied, "Oh, thanks, Katie."

"You know, you probably shouldn't walk out here alone. A pretty girl like you could get hurt if you're not careful," Katie joked. "Maybe I should walk you home."

"I guess I couldn't decline that offer."

Effy continued walking forward, heels in her right hand, leaving a space on her left for Katie.

"Aren't you cold, Ef?" Katie asked, filling the space. She was trying so hard to not flirt like a creep.

"Just a little, but my flat isn't too far away from here. How did you find me?"

"It wasn't too hard. You're feet left little tracks for me to follow."

Giving a piercing "Effy" stare and a half smile, she understood. It still surprised her that Katie took the time to find her, let alone walk with her to her flat. She didn't mind though. She almost liked Katie's presence.

The gray bars of her building appeared less than one hundred meters away.

"This is me," Effy stated turning to Katie. "Would you like me to call you a cab?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could come in and warm up for a little, if you don't mind."

"I guess I wouldn't mind," replied Effy as she reached for her keys. She unlocked the door and the girls walked inside. "The couch and telly are straight ahead."

"Alright. Thanks, Ef."

Effy retreated to her bedroom to change out of her sweaty garments. She found a black, knit tank top and a pair of matching silk pajama shorts and proceeded to disrobe with the door half open. Katie peered in through the crack. _Her skin glows so beautifully; her ribs have little, but gorgeous definition, _Katie thought. _And her legs really do go on for days. _Soon enough Effy was solely in her black lace bralette and black sheer underwear. She couldn't help but notice her peeping Tom. Once she acknowledged Katie, she gave a small half smile that enticed Katie to blush.

"If you're just going to observe from there, I'll have to call the police," Effy teased.

Katie's face turned tomato red. "I thought you weren't into this sort of thing."

Effy stared at Katie with her memorizing gaze that Katie couldn't resist. "I figure if it's two a.m. that you'd eventually ask to spend the night," Effy remarked.

"I wanted to ask. Believe me. I just wasn't sure what the answer would be," Katie replied sheepishly.

Putting on her tank top and shorts, Effy climbed into her bed motioning to Katie. "Come in," she cooed.

Katie had no choice but to shed her outerwear and spoon next to the gorgeous vixen.


	3. Chapter 3

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **The characters of Effy Stonem, Katie Fitch, Emily Fitch, Naomi Campbell, Pandora Moon, Thomas Tomone and any and all other minor characters/locations from the television series Skins are the sole property of Company Pictures, and are used herein without permission or contest to their ownership for the sole purpose of personal, non-profit entertainment. Any and all minor characters that have not appeared in the television series, and this storyline, are the sole creation and property of the author and may not be reproduced without prior consent (if you want to post it, just ask).

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is very lax, but tension is still to come :)_

* * *

Morning came quicker than Katie realized. She didn't want to leave Effy. Last night was hard to remember, but the faint pain of alcohol reminded her of the girl she embraced. She followed her home and _slept in her bed!_

"Katie?" Effy murmured, the drowsiness prevalent in her voice. "We're supposed to meet you sister and Naomi for coffee, remember?"

"Bollocks! We better get ready then."

"Nooo," Effy moaned. "Just stay in bed a little bit longer. They'll ring us when they're leaving."

"I suppose you're right," sighed Katie. Before she realized it, Effy's nose was in the small of her neck. The brunette's breathing tickled Katie's skin. Effy's hand rest on Katie's chest as she felt the faint pecks of Effy's lips. Something about the situation made Katie relax and forget about going out. She simply wanted to stay in bed. With Effy. The girl she believed she hated but found a soft spot in her cold heart. Could it be that she was just drunk? Or love drunk? Either way, the entire situation she wriggled herself in made her question her every decision.

Effy closed her eyes once more, feeling cozy in her companion's arms. She'd forgotten what a true embrace felt like. Whenever she thought about it, she remembered when _he_ held her. It was the only thing she knew. Regardless of all the men she had slept with, she always thought of _him._ With all of her lonely nights, the thought of _him _being there kept her going. The only thing that was for sure about Effy: she enjoyed the erotic companionship of others. Love never concerned her. Lust kept a flame burning in her.

The vibration of Effy's phone on the bedside table broke the interlocking of the couple. A friendly reminder text flashed on the screen, from Naomi, inquiring when their small get together would take place. Effy listlessly reached for the phone and read the message.

"I guess this means we need to get up now," Katie groaned. She gave Effy a small squeeze as she got up from the bed. "May I use your shower?" she asked walking towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, no problem," Effy affirmed. While Katie showered, Effy rummaged through her small closet to find a pair of black polyester slacks and pale blue, bohemian, blouse, and she laid them on the bed for herself. Returning to closet, she searched for an outfit for Katie. She didn't want Katie to walk around in the outfit she wore last night. Completing her search, she retrieved a pair of light khaki, skinny fit, pants and denim button down shirt. _I think she would like this. It would flaunt her curves, and she could pull it off better than I ever could, _she thought. Effy quickly changed out of her bed attire and discarded her clothes into a pile off to the left corner of her room. On the bed she placed the outfit for Katie and wrote a note saying, "Thought you wouldn't want to wear the same clothes, you can have these."

In the shower, Katie realized how poorly thought out her decision to take a shower was. She had no clothes to change into. With the hot water beating down on her, the idea of sprinting nearly naked across Effy's bedroom to find her clothes seemed unreasonable. Regardless of her current predicament, she acquiesced to enjoy the warm temperature of the water and the cleaning of her formerly sweaty body.

Katie reached down for the shampoo and poured a quarter-sized amount in her hand. Forward facing the shower head, she lathered the soap in her hair. _Strawberries._ She always wondered why Effy had a sickly-sweet aroma; it was the shampoo. After rinsing the shampoo from her head, she reached for the body soap. Coincidentally, it was strawberry scented as well. Katie enjoyed her fifteen minutes of bliss when the chilling of the water cut her euphoria short. Quickly, she rushed to find a towel and cover her, now freezing, body.

_So, what do I do now? Tip toe out of here and hope Effy isn't in her room, or what? I guess it couldn't hurt, and at least I'll have my clothes, _Katie thought. The cracked the door and glanced into the empty room. _Okay, cool, Effy isn't in here. I'm safe for a little while._ Katie walked over to the bed and saw the clothes laid out for her. A smile crept across her face as she read the note from Effy. She dropped her towel and readied herself.

Effy sat on the couch watching the news. The marquee underneath the news anchor caught her attention. "A young adult male has become suspect of multiple armed robberies and possible homicide in the area. Most likely in pursuit to London. May be caring illegal substances." _Great_, she thought, but she brushed the talk of a criminal off her shoulder.

"So, how do I look?" asked Katie as she stepped out of the bedroom.

Effy eyed her subject carefully. She was right, Katie did look better than her in that outfit. The pants clung to her curves perfectly. They highlighted her hourglass figure. As for the shirt, it just came above the pant line, some midriff showed, but it wasn't too much. The shirt buttoned up high enough to make sure Katie's breasts didn't fall out. Effy liked it, no, she _loved _it.

"You can keep that outfit, you know," Effy informed. "It looks better on you than it ever will on me."

"You can't be serious," interjected Katie.

"I am. Please, it's a gift. Keep it," Effy urged.

"Thank you, Ef," Katie smiled.

"Don't mention it. Now, let's get going."

Effy handed Katie a jacket and found herself a gray pea coat, and they headed out the door. The cold air made their breathing show while the waiting for a taxi. November was proving itself quite chilly for the couple.

The black taxi arrived minutes later to shuttle the girls to their meeting point. "Tilly's" is what Effy directly requested. The cabbie nodded and proceeded to drive the desired route. Effy stared out the windows at the buildings. They always mesmerized her, no matter what age she was or how long she had lived here.

Fifteen minutes later, the taxi stopped in front of the coffee shop's façade. Effy paid the small fare and ushered Katie inside. Sure enough, Emily and Naomi were sitting at a front table and waved them over.

"Well, aren't you two looking gorgeous," remarked Emily.

"That's an understatement," Naomi added.

Katie blushed and replied, "It's not intentional. Effy just lent me some clothes for the day."

"And might I add they look ravishing," Effy said.

Effy ordered a small cappuccino and muffin, seeing that she hadn't eaten anything this morning. Katie followed, ordering a latte and muffin. The two exchanged smiles as they placed their orders and returned to conversation with Emily and Naomi.

"It's been ages since we've all been together again, in a happy way," Emily remarked. She wanted to keep the negative in the past.

"Yes, it has," Effy agreed.

"What have you been up to now, Ef?" Naomi asked.

"Well, as of yesterday afternoon, I have a job at Blackwell Bank. I start tomorrow morning," Effy stated.

"How wonderful! It looks like Katie has a new work partner!" Emily exclaimed.

"You work there?" Effy asked Katie.

"Yeah, since last year," Katie responded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You never asked me, Ef."

Effy nodded. Katie was right. Asking someone their job title never comes up in small talk for her. She easily understood why, because the question lacks interest.

"What do you do there?" Effy asked.

"I work in finance on the second floor. I know they were just hiring secretaries there. Did you happen to get that job or anything higher up?"

"Looks like you have a new secretary, Ms. Fitch," Effy played.

"It will be great to have you aboard, Ms. Stonem," Katie replied.

Effy laughed and realized, _that's the same thing our boss told me. _She gave Katie another smile before slyly stepping away from the subject altogether.

"So, Emily, what are you doing nowadays?" Effy questioned.

"I work as a secretary in an attorney's office. I also work as a part time volunteer for the local animal shelter," Emily responded with a grin ear to ear. She took pride in her work, and she liked knowing she helped anyone, whether it was a human or an animal.

"And Naomi, how's comedy paying off?" Effy joked.

"Well, last night I got around two hundred pounds, if that's saying anything," Naomi bragged.

"Oh, so, you're in the money now?" Katie heckled.

"You could say that," Naomi scoffed.

"Girls, let's stop fighting, by the look on Effy's face you're scaring her," Emily interjected.

She was right. Effy was slightly frightened. She never had seen a side of Naomi that cared about money when preforming stand-up. In fact, she just wanted to avoid any other subject of work. With her past troubles with money, she never wanted to see it bring out menacing in her friends. She wanted to change the subject, but became cautious as to what she wanted to change it to.

"So, has anyone heard anything from Cook?" Effy asked.

The chatter amongst the girls grew quite. _Cook_. His name they all avoided. Ever since Freddie disappeared, so did he. No one really wanted him to come up again. For all they knew, he fled to Manchester, never to be seen by any of them again.

"No, no we haven't," stammered Naomi. Just the thought of Cook made her stomach churn, the misogynistic bastard.

"I don't think anyone _wants_ to hear anything from him," muttered Emily.

Hearing that kind of talk coming from her friends hurt Effy, but she kept quiet. "Oh, okay," she said. "But have you heard anything about that burglar that is supposedly coming into London?"

That's when the tension decreased.

"Yeah! I have actually!" Emily exclaimed. "I don't think he's real though. Someone like that couldn't be, or if he was, the police would catch him by now. They're usually really good about that stuff."

_Wow, Emily is quiet into criminal mischief. Well, I guess she should be if she works for an attorney, _Effy thought.

"That's my Ems. Always enthusiastic about mentally deranged bastards," Naomi joked.

"That is an understatement," Katie chuckled.

Effy glanced down at her phone, **11:45** it read. The group's conversation started to bore her, and she just wanted to leave. It still angered her that no one talked about Cook seriously, but she assumed they all had valid reasons. He was a wanker towards Naomi, so she understood.

"Hey, I'm going to go out for a smoke," Effy declared through the miscellaneous chatter of the others.

"Alright," chimed both Emily and Naomi.

"Could I come with? I need a smoke," Katie asked.

"Sure," Effy replied.

Katie and Effy departed from the table towards the door. As Effy opened it, the wind chilled their skin, both of their noses turned rosy pink. Effy reached into her coat pocket and collected her cigarettes and lighter. Her fingers traced the opening of the box and reached for two cigarettes. She placed one in her mouth and the other she handed to Katie. The wind made it almost impossible to light her lighter, but Effy eventually succeeded, taking a long drag of tobacco and nicotine into her lungs. Katie repeated the process, exhaling before Effy.

"So, are you thinking of leaving?" Katie asked. "I can see in your eyes, like you want to flee, or look for someone. The same old Effy."

"You're right, I do want to look for someone, but not necessarily flee," Effy replied.

"Then why haven't you? Or were you planning to do so as you 'went out for a smoke?'"

Effy took a large inhale then answered, "Okay, you caught me there. But, yes, I the idea is tantalizing. The only reason I haven't is because I owe it to you, Emily, and Naomi to stay, to catch up. I've done a shit job so far. Hell, I did a shit job going to prison, but now I want to deviate from my old ways."

"You don't _owe_ it to us. It's just nice to have you around sometimes."

Katie's statement left Effy shocked. The idea of her friends, anyone, caring so much about her baffled her. _He _was the only one that cared about her from what she knew of, but a new development flourished before her eyes.

"Effy, it's okay. Go," Katie encouraged.

"Thanks, Kate. Give them my regards," Effy said. She extinguished her cigarette and called a taxi. With that, she was gone.

* * *

_A/N: OoooOOOooooo who is Effy going to go look for? What happens with the mysterious criminal? Some things will be addressed next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!_


End file.
